The Insanity of Hatsune Miku
by MiraiRose
Summary: Miku is driven to insanity by Luka's death. Rated T for suicidal themes and violence.


_No. _It couldn't be. She couldn't be dead. They had just been talking, just a little while ago. No. _No! _

Miku screamed and fell to the ground. "No! Never! I won't believe it! She can't be!" her shrieks filled the large, cold room, and a messenger stood there, bearing the news that Luka was dead.

"I-I'm sorry," the messenger said, but was unheard over Miku, as she screamed and writhed as something was stabbing at her chest and her throat, unrelenting screams of a pain that she felt physically, the pain that was the loss of her sister.

She didn't sleep for days. She had watched them put her in a box and lay her in the ground. Even dead, Luka was beautiful and looked peaceful, like a sleeping angel. But she was taken far too fast, and no one knew why she was dead.

Miku completely lost herself in Luka's death.

_ I am running through a dark, cold forest, and the one I am looking for should be here, she should be here waiting for me… They are chasing me! I have to get away! once I find her I will be safe… No, I am alone in a field and in front of me is a stone, with her name written upon it, the only words I am able to read anymore, the name of Megurine Luka. I try desperately to find her, but she is lost. I must find the one I am looking for…  
I am alone in my room, looking at glass which reflects a girl with a twisted, insane smile. She looks at me and mimics my movements, although I do not recognize her. I cannot remember even my own name.  
Again I am in front of the stone, and the only thing I can see is her name. "I'm here!" I shriek, shaking, "I'm HERE! Where are you?!" I search frantically for her, but she cannot hear me and cannot see me. There is no meaning for anything anymore, no meaning; I cannot make sense of anything except her name. All I know is I am looking for her, and she cannot be found… An arm wraps around me and tears me away from the grave, I fight the grip fervently and desperately, scratching and flailing, drawing blood from their arms, but it is no use. I find myself with a knife in my hand…_

Lily entered Miku's room to a horrific sight – Miku sat on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

_I watch as my blood oozes from my body, although I'm uncertain as to what it means, or even what it is._  
_ A voice I almost remember screams a word I almost recognize, and I am taken away, unaware of where I am going, or who had shouted, as my world fades away as a thick curtain covers my face… I cannot breathe, I cannot see, I am unaware if I am alive or dead. Something hot is covering me, but I don't know what it is. I feel weak and I am limp like a rag doll, bleeding, dying, wanting death, but I am lifted up and I feel no more. _

Lying alone in the hospital bed, Miku heard the first voice she could make sense of in weeks.

"Miku,"

Her eyes opened. Luka was there, sitting by her bed and holding her hand.

"Luka!" there was something unearthly about Luka. She had a glow about her, and she was more beautiful and serene than she had been while she lived.

"Miku, I've been watching you go through all of this. I'm very sorry that you grieve so on my account,"

"Luka, Luka you're _here_, I've missed you so much, I –"

She noticed her surroundings.

"Luka, where am I? Why - what –?"  
"Miku, you were driven to a state of insanity from grief,"  
"Insane? Me?"

"You cut yourself and were rushed to a hospital. Lily rescued you."

Miku stared into Luka's eyes, being told this was like hearing of another person, someone Miku did not know.

"Miku, I want you to stop. Do not hurt yourself anymore, understand? I need you to be okay," Luka pleaded with her.

"I-I'll try, Luka,"

"Miku,"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I need to know you're okay. So when you wake up, and you don't see me anymore, remember that I'm with you. I won't leave you. You won't see me, but I will be there."  
"Alright Luka. I love you too." Miku's teary eyes looked to Luka, and Luka kissed Miku's forehead, and then she awoke and returned to her mind.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, she's barely breathing."  
Lily and Meiko stood near Miku's bed, unsure of what was going to happen. Miku could hear them, and she opened her eyes.

"Miku!" gasped Meiko, "are you alright?"

"Yes," said Miku, and her mind seemed to clear. She had seen Luka. _Luka._ But Luka was dead, and she'd like to be dead and with Luka… No, she promised Luka she'd be okay.

"I – I spoke to Luka," Miku told them, "She told me she's with me."

Meiko and Lily exchanged looks of surprise.

"Miku, you were unconscious… Whatever you saw was a dream," Meiko nervously told her

"No, it really happened," Miku said forcefully.  
"O-of course, Miku…Get some rest, you need to heal. I'm sure Luka wants you to get better."

Lily gently pulled the covers snugly over Miku, and gestured to Meiko to follow her.

_ I know I saw her. I know I did. And she's here with me. She said she would be with me._ Miku drifted into sleep, and for the first time in months, she dreamed, peacefully.


End file.
